kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Gamer
|type = Support Robot Rider Form |homeworld = TBA |affiliation = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Brave Kamen Rider Snipe Kamen Rider Lazer |gender = None |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Beat Up the Dragon! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |cast = TBA |image2 = }} is the dragon support robot. This support robot is used by Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, and Lazer. When the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is used by Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, or Lazer, the Hunter Gamer can fuse with them to access Hunter Gamer Level 5 forms. Description Hunter Gamer is a small black, silver, pink and yellow dragon-themed support robot with gatling guns for arm. It can combine with the Riders to assume their Level 5 forms. It equips Ex-Aid and Snipe with the Dragon Fang, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun. It also equips Brave with the Dragon Blade and Lazer with the Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun. History First Transformation into Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon The Hunter Gamer originated as a lookalike dragon Bugster Union with the same weapon arms, born from Deputy Director-General Hinata's infection by Graphite with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Instead of overtaking his body, it separated from him, and was soon defeated by Ex-Aid's dual Mighty-Taddle Critical Finish, releasing four armor fragments: a head, a tail, a sword, and a rail gun. These fragments were absorbed into the finalized Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, completing the Gashat. The Hunter Gamer is then summoned by Ex-Aid, formed by combining the armor fragments; it lets him take Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon form, attaching all four armor pieces onto him, but the power is out of his control and sends him into a blind rampage. Hunter Gamer Level 5 Riders vs Dark Graphite Bugster To quell the Hunter Gamer, Ex-Aid takes Hunger Action Gamer Level 5 All Dragon again, this time being fought by the three other Riders in Level 3. Though Level 5 is strong, the Riders hit Ex-Aid with their Gashacon Weapon attacks at once, separating the Hunter Gamer from him; they then hit it with a trio of Critical Finishes, the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat falling from it and splitting into four copies to be used by all the Riders. Facing Dark Graphite, the four Riders each take their Level 5 forms, being equipped with separate Hunter Gamer armor pieces: Ex-Aid gets the head and tail for Dragon Fang, Brave gets the sword right arm for Dragon Blade, Snipe gets the rail gun left arm for Dragon Gun, and Lazer gets copies of both the sword and rail gun arms for Dragon Claw. Together, the four Riders defeat Graphite. However, the three copies of the Gashat for the Riders other than Ex-Aid quickly disappear, the armor pieces reforming the Hunter Gamer. Hunter Gamer Level 5 Riders vs Genm Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon vs. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Hunter Gamer Level 5 Riders (Brave/Snipe) vs Para-Dx Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon vs. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *''to be added'' Users *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Dragon Fang (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13) *Kamen Rider Brave **Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) **Full Dragon (TBA) *Kamen Rider Genm **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) Brave_Hunter_Quest_Gamer_(Full_Dragon).jpg|Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) Genm_Hunter_Action_Gamer_(Full_Dragon).jpg|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) Level UP Rider Series Hunter Gamer was released as part of the Level UP Rider Series set LVUR10. Rider Gashat KREA-Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Finishers * : Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer deliver consecutive energy attacks, effectively destroying the enemy. DK_CS_Prelude1.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Ex-Aid & Brave) DK CS Prelude2.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe & Lazer) DK CS Four blasts.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Main four Riders' attack) Snipe Drago Knight CS Screen.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Prelude) (Snipe) Snipe Drago Knight CS Blast.png|Drago Knight Critical Strike (Snipe) Behind the scenes Portrayal Like the other Gamer Support Robots save for the Sports Gamer bicycle, it is completely CGI when separate from a Rider's armor. Notes *The Hunter Gamer is the first support robot to be used by more than one Rider in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *The Hunter Gamer has hunting game and dragon as main motifs, much like Graphite. The infection of its Bugster Union form also had the same flame icon that Graphite was shown to have. *The Hunter Gamer's components being used by Riders is similar in manner to the Contract Monsters for the Riders of Kamen Rider Ryuki using their weapon-based Advent Cards, and WizarDragon for Wizard's Dragon Styles using the Special Ring in Kamen Rider Wizard. Appearances }} See also *Graphite, Hunter Gamer Union and Doral Bugster- Hunter Gamer's counterparts. References Category:Support Robots Category:Gamers